


Don't Forget

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Alphabet Prompts [2]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Major is on the brink of amnesia and Ravi has yet to find a cure. They share a moment, letting their fears of the unknown world show.(Alphabet prompt: J - “Just- just don’t forget about me. Okay?”)





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Alphabet Prompt by ofpoemsandprompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

Ravi's eyelids were drooping.

"Ravi. You need sleep." Liv said quietly from beside him.

"What are you still doing at work?" He asks her.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You know why I'm here."

"Ravi. You're half asleep! Your brain can barely work if you haven't slept in days. You won't find a cure for the oncoming amnesia in this state."

"You seem awfully calm about all this." Ravi says accusingly.

"I'm not. I ate some Mary Donovan."

"Ah. Mrs. Objectivity and Serenity."

"Yes. Now, come on. Let's get you to bed."

Ravi sighs and turns off the light on his desk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Major was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when Ravi came in.

"So, I gather from the look on your face, no luck huh?" Major says forcing out a smile.

"I will find a cure for this Major do you understand?"

"I suppose I should be happy. I at least get to choose between death and life with amnesia. Though I suppose amnesia is a sort of death. Blank slate. I won't even understand why people on the street hate me. You have to tell me about the Chaos Killings so that I understand." Major looks at him.

"Just give me a few more days Major."

"Tomorrow I won't know who I am." Major looks down. Ravi only then notices that he is clutching desperately at Major's sheets. Major puts a hand on Ravi's to steady him.

"Hey buddy, it's alright. You can still teach me Call of Duty. Besides, even if I forget tomorrow, that doesn't mean you can't still look for the cure." Major says reassuring Ravi. It was ironic that the man who was about to forget his life was reassuring the man who wasn't. But then again Ravi wasn't so sure which side was worse. Forgetting who you were or having someone forget who you are.

"Just- just don't forget about me. Okay?" Ravi says quickly and the tears that had been threatening to spill over are now a waterfall. Major lets out a tear and takes Ravi into a hug. It's uncomfortable awkward position to be sitting in but Ravi would do it for days if it meant having Major there.

"I don't think I could forget about you even if I wanted to. Which I never would. You are the most amazing man I have ever met, you know that?" Major laughs lightly. Ravi blushes.

Major then leans in lightly and slowly, gauging Ravi's reaction and the two men lock lips. It's a gentle sweet kiss yet filled with so many promises, desires, wishes, and the future.

It ends before either one of them has a chance to process what happened but they lean their foreheads against each others and stay like that for what seems like hours, just listening to their breathing and enjoying the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs*
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
